Jillian's Miracle
by QuinnandSeth'sgirl15
Summary: Ever Read Heartland By Lauren Brooke? And of course you'd have to of Read the Phantom Stallion series by Terri Farley! HTxPS! First few chapters Heartland, then Phantom Stallion will come in! Please Read if you've read both series!
1. Chapter 1

Jillian's Miracle

Chapter 1 'Story Of My Life'

A/N: I hope you like it. Some things will be out of books and some things will be out of the TV series(In Heartland—since Phantom stallion is just books). Sorry if it gets confusing. Just tell me.

Disclaimer: Lauren Brooke owns Heartland and all characters, except for ones I make up.

Let me explain a bit

It's based on Heartland books/Heartland TV series( I know I already said that) but it's not "between any books" really...it's before Amy went to college(obviously) Ben hasn't left yet, Ashley's not nice. Uh. Lou and Scott are dating. So are Ty and Amy. Jesse(I think they made him Matt in the TV series) doesn't exist. Lol .So things probably won't happen like in the books. It's September 13th 2009(I know it's kind of the future...lol)

Summary: Jillian Rose Fleming is now 15 years old. She's been missing for 10 years now, all of her family has given up hope for her safe return. Marion's died in the car accident, it's just Amy, Lou, Jack, Ben and Ty. What happens when they get an unexpected phone call?

Jillian Pov

My name is Jillian Rose Fleming. I'm 15 years old and I've been missing for 10 years. I was taken when I was 5 years old and I was never found. My whole family probably thinks I'm dead but I'm not. By now, I'm wishing I'm dead. I miss my family so much, "Remy" as my kidnapper calls himself shows me present pictures of my whole family. Amy, Lou, Grandpa, and I wonder...Where's mom?

When I asked, Remy said that she got into a car accident and died. I cried for about five minutes before he slapped me.. Remy says that when you cry it shows your weakness and we can't show weakness. There's 2 new guys too. There's a guy named Ty, and a guy named Ben. I see pictures of Soraya and Matt too, they're Amy's best friends. Have been since Kindergarten.

Did I mention me and my sister Amy are twins? Fraternal twins, we're not identical. Just born around the same time. Amy was born 5 minutes before me, she always would tease me about it when I was still with them. Once I asked Remy if I'll ever see my family again and he said that I was already with my family. Him.

Surprisingly I'm still a virgin. Remy says I'm too much like a daughter to do that to me. I thank God everyday just to still be a virgin, just to be alive. I try to keep my hopes alive, and believe that I will get to see my family in person one day again. Once you lose that, you've got nothing.

Remy's asleep in the other room right now and I'm just laying in a bed. We're up in a cabin somewhere in Virginia,I think we're in Salem, Virginia so close, so obvious. Maybe they would find me.

I sighed. Remy always tells me that I've got it good. Which in a weird kind of way I do. He doesn't beat me, he feeds me great, I get new clothes a lot, hell I get to _live_. He always asks me Why Do I Want To Go Back? I always tell him I want to see Amy, my twin again. I want to see my grandpa, and Lou, who is now at Heartland and not in New York. Where she belongs.

She didn't want to come to Heartland after Daddy's accident. She wanted him to find her. I was always torn on the subject. I wanted to meet him, but then again he left my mom. How do I know all this when I was kidnapped? Remy has all this information. He tells me everything.

I hear Remy's footsteps and silently groan. Couldn't he ever sleep in? It was like 9am. My door opens. "Up and at 'em sunshine." He says cheerfully.

"Okay." I say quietly. Today we're going to the Farmer's market, we do this every Saturday and no one, no one ever notices me! I cry when Remy goes to sleep, I cry because no one realizes it's me. But how could they? When I was at heartland I had blonde hair and now I had brown hair-I got that from my father.(a/n: I don't know remember if he has brown hair or not..it's in the TV series though. Lol.)

I was about 5'5, had a skinny body, green eyes. Remy had always been glad to show me off to guys at the farmers market. I wondered how long it would be before guys started asking if they could have sex with me.

And how long before Remy accepted for the right price. I shuddered at the thought of that. I didn't want to lose my virginity that way. But I know Remy wouldn't hesitate, if he got the right price, I'd be handed over to whatever guy wanted it.

So much for being 'like a daughter' to him. I got up and grabbed Jeans and a navy tank top. I put on my boots, they were cowboy boots. I loved them. Remy got them for me a few months ago and I always wore them. I thanked him a lot for them. As I got dressed I wondered what my life would be like if I hadn't been kidnapped. I would have been in high school, probably a sophomore.

Maybe I would have a boyfriend and he would kiss me and tell me he loves me. I would have my own horse and I would ride in barrel racing. I could be a rodeo cowgirl. I jumped when Remy knocked on the door.

"You ready yet?" He asked impatiently. I sighed.

"Yeah. Coming now." I opened the door as I said this. He looked me up and down and nodded. He always had to approve of my outfit. A fatherly thing he had to do he said.

"Let's go." He said grabbing my arm and walking me to the car. I got in and he walked around to his door.

….....................................................

(a/n; like it so far?)

We arrived at the Farmers market 30 minutes later. I got out and Remy walked fast around the car and put his arm on the small of my back, reminding me that he's here and I can't leave him.

But a few minutes later he lets me leave to go help the guy I usually help. I help him every time I come here. I don't know why I don't tell anyone that I'm kidnapped. I think I'm too scared.

James smiled when he saw me coming. "Glad to see you again Rose." He said. Yeah. That's right, Remy used my middle name, this is why I was so upset no one knew who I was.

"You too James." I smiled genuinely. I loved James. He was like a older brother, he was about 28 years old, wasn't married and didn't have a girlfriend. He liked to ride horses, he had 2 horses. One was a Thoroughbred mare off the track. Named Shooting Sun AKA Sun. The other was a Quarter Horse gelding named Illusion.

One time he brought Illusion here and let me ride him around. My love of horses never stopped even though I was kidnapped. It had been so fun to feel a horse's back again to feel the rocking horse canter, feel the wind on my face.

James saw the look on my face. "Missing Illusion huh?" He teased. I smiled.

"Yes! I miss riding." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Well Illusion misses you too. He neighs constantly when I'm about to leave. I'll just have to bring him along next weekend so you two can see each other." He chuckled.

For the next few minutes no one talked, we just started unpacking and I looked up and saw Remy walking towards us with a young man. My heart dropped and I looked at James.

"Who is that?" He asked looking at me. I couldn't speak.

"I don't....I don't know." I choked out. Remy was right in front of us right now.

"This is Andy. Can I talk to you for a minute Rose?" Remy asked quietly. I nodded and followed him a few steps. "He wants you tonight." I felt my heart drop even more at those words.

"He what?" I whispered.

"He wants to have sex with you. He offered me 600 bucks for 2 nights with you." Remy said impatiently."So you'll be leaving with him now."

"Now?!? What about James? I thought you said tonight." I whispered shutting my eyes. I felt him grab my arm and pull me close to his mouth.

"You're going to go with him. You're going to have sex with him and you're going to act like you like it." He said quietly. I nodded and he let go. We walked back to James and Andy.

He looked me over and smiled. I flinched. "James, Rose has to leave with my friend Andy. She can't help you today. I'm terribly sorry." He apologized politely to James. I felt my breath start to come out short.

"Can I have a minute with James?" I asked Remy. _Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes. I silently thought. _

"Sure. Andy will be waiting over by my car." Remy said sweetly, but I knew his threatening words under it.

They walked away and I turned to James. "What's going on Rose?" He asked, alarmed.

"You have to help me James. There's something I have to tell you. I'm—I'm kidnapped. My real name is Jillian Rose Fleming. I'm from Roanoke,Virginia. My home is Heartland. My mother is Marion Fleming. She lives with my grandfather, Jack Bartlett. Please. This guy Remy 'knows' wants to have sex with me. I don't want to. Please help me." I started crying.

James looked shocked. He must have been speechless..._But would he believe me is the real question....I thought. _

"Oh Rose! I mean Jillian. You're Jack's granddaughter. The missing one." James eyes were moist now. "Oh how could I not know?"

I felt my body shake with relief. He believed me! He knew my grandfather! "Oh James!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him. "Help me get back to them. Don't let him take me again."

I felt his arms around me. "Let's go. I'll pack up and I'll drive to the Salem police." He said. But before we could go anywhere I heard footsteps behind us.

I turned around and it was Andy. He had another man with him. My eyes went wide. "Jillian?" Andy said and I felt confusion.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"Are you Jillian Rose Fleming?" He asked. I nodded silently. His face lit up with happiness. "I'm Officer Smith. I'm with the Salem police department. We had a tip from someone that you were the missing Fleming girl." He showed me a police badge.

"Oh my...I.....oh." I just felt speechless. The guys with him smiled.

"My name is Officer Perez. We're going to take you home now Jillian." He said smiling.

I turned to James and I cried into his chest. "It's alright...shh. You're going home now Jillian." James said soothingly.

"Perez, Brooks Go find this 'Remy'. We have to charge him with a couple of things." Officer Andy smith said.

They nodded and he turned to me. "I'm going to take you to my undercover squad car. Then I'll take you to the Roanoke police department. From there we'll get you situated and call your family. And we'll have Remy in custody." He said. I nodded.

"Can..Can I come along?" James asked. I looked at Andy hopeful. He nodded.

"I think she could use someone she knows." Andy said. Then we heard shouts.

I saw Remy running from the 2 officers and I had a feeling he would get away. A minute later, my feeling was right. Remy disappeared and I heard Andy swear.

James put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I smiled thankfully at him. "How about we get to my car and head to Roanoke?" Andy asked. We both nodded and walked to his car with him....

…............................................................................

Amy's Pov(this is about an hour after they get to the "Roanoke Police Station" so it's about 10:30am)

I had just come in for a late breakfast with everyone when the phone rang. I got it since I was already up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi is this the Fleming residence?" I heard a male business like voice.

"Yes it is. How may I help you?" I asked politely.

"May I speak to Jack Bartlett please? This is the Roanoke police department" He asked.

"Sure let me get him." I said, then I covered the mouth piece. "Grandpa they want to talk to you. It's the police department."

He looked surprised but got up and came over. "Jack Bartlett here." He said. "You what? Where is she?" He paused. _Who is the she? I wondered. Wait a second...it couldn't be. _

"Can we come see her?" Another pause. "Okay we'll be right there." He hung up.

I saw him holding on to the counter for support. "Grandpa what is it?" I asked in concern.

"There's something I have to tell you and Lou." Grandpa said.

Everyone looked at him. "Maybe we should leave." Ty Borden, one of our helpers,and my boyfriend said.

"No no, that's alright Ty. You should hear it too. And Ben." Grandpa said waving his hand at them. Then he looked at me and Lou. "Amy you might not remember, but you had a younger sister. And Lou I don't know if you remember either."

I took in a sharp breath as he said I had a twin. Was this the 'she'? "I had a twin?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Her name was Jillian." Grandpa paused, turning his head.

"Was? I remember a blonde little girl with green eyes." Lou asked gently.

"Yes. Her beautiful green eyes. She was your twin Amy. She was...she was kidnapped about 10 years ago. After a few years we gave up hope. Well I gave up hope that she would come home alive. Your mother never stopped believing she would come home one day." Grandpa smiled at us. Ty and Ben looked shocked.

**Flash back

"_Amy! Where are you?" A little girl shouted. She was my age. _

_I giggled quietly when I realized my sister, Jillian didn't have a clue where I was! I was really good at hide and seek. Pegasus snorted at me. "Oh Pegasus, Jillian can't find me right now. Don't blow it." I kissed the big horse's nose._

"_I found you!" I heard Jillian's voice. Shoot. _

"_Aw man." I said. "How'd you find me?" _

"_I heard you talking to Pegasus." She smiled. "How about we go ask Mommy if we can take a ride in the ring?" _

_I smiled back. "Yeah! Let's go."_

_****End of flashback._

"Well what did the police say?" I asked urgently.

He looked at all of us now standing up by him. "They said they found her." He said and my eyes went wide. I felt my face drop. "Alive. They found her alive Amy. They have her down at the station."

I felt warm tears run down my face. I turned to Lou and we cried together. Grandpa put his arms around us. "Now now you two. She's alive. She's down at the station. How about we go see her and bring her home?" Grandpa said.

We both nodded and Lou grabbed the car keys and they both left for the car. I looked at Ty and Ben. "You go Amy. We'll finish up here. And we can go home if you want. We don't want to interrupt a family reunion." Ty said rubbing my shoulders. Ben nodded. I smiled. I loved Ty so much. And Ben was awesome too.

"You two are family. So stay here. We'll be back and you can meet her." I said kissing Ty's cheek. Then I walked out to the car.

…...........................................................

Back to Jillian's Pov

I sat with James and Officer Smith in one of the questioning rooms. Officer Smith had asked me a lot of questions.

"Did he ever sexually abuse you? Did he rape you?" He asked gently.

"No. He never did." I said grabbing Jame's hand.

"Did he ever beat you? Hit you?" Officer Smith asked.

"No...Well he slapped me one time when I cried. He had told me my mother died and I started to cry and he slapped me." I said looking down. "He gave me updates on my family."

I heard Officer Smith's radio, people talking on it. He listened for a minute then he looked at me. "We'll finish this later. Your family's here." He said.

I felt like my heart was soaring after that. _My family._ James looked at me and smiled. Squeezing my hand.

We heard a knock and then my family walked in. I instantly recognized everyone. First Grandpa walked in then Lou, then Amy.

I took in a deep breath. Officer Smith and James looked at me. "I'll be waiting outside." Officer smith said getting up and leaving.

"Hi Jack." James greeted him. He stood up and walked up to my grandpa. "If I had any idea that Rose, as Remy-her kidnapper- called her, was Jillian I would of told you. I would helped her. I'm so sorry."

My grandpa nodded. "It's okay James. At least we know she's alright. She's alive now. Thanks to you I'm guessing?" He said, never taking his eyes off me.

"Well she helped me at the farmers market for awhile and today she told me who she was. Officer Smith was undercover there, looking for her. Someone called in on the missing hot line."James told him.

He nodded. "Thanks James. For being here with her." He said. Then he took a few steps closer. He gently reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. I felt tears start to fall down my face.

"Grandpa." I whispered and he hugged me tightly. I heard him breakdown in tears. He was stroking my hair. I cried too.

Then he pulled back and looked at me. "You look good. Like he treated you right." He said with a lump in his throat.

"He did. He didn't beat me or anything." I said wiping my face. Then he stepped back so Lou could come up.

"It's so good that you're finally back." She sighed hugging me.

"I'm glad I found my way back to everyone." I said truthfully.

She stepped back and Amy stepped forward. "Hi Amy." I said.

"Hi Jillian." Amy had a troubled look on her face. "Or do you prefer to be called Rose?"

"Jillian's good." I said. She hugged me.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." I said pulling back. "I missed all of you."

Grandpa and Lou smiled. "Would you feel safe coming back to Heartland?" Lou asked softly.

"Yes. I want to see Heartland again. And if...if you could...could you guys take me to....to Mom's grave?" I asked quietly.

They all stood shocked. "Remy told me about you guys. He gave me updates. He told me about Mom." I told them.

Amy had a sympathetic face on. "Yes. She died saving Spartan. One of the horses we were trying to rescue. About a year ago." Amy said, I saw a sad look on everyone's face.

"Well how about we talk to the police and see if we can take you home?" Grandpa smiled. I nodded. "I'll go see now." And then grandpa left the room.

_A few minutes later Grandpa walked back into the room with Officer Smith. "You can go home Jillian. We're sending a couple of officers to watch over Heartland and you." He said._

_I nodded. I guess I would need them. I looked at James and then Grandpa. "Grandpa can James come visit me?" I asked hesitantly._

"_Sure. If he wants to, he's welcome to come anytime." Grandpa said looking at him._

_James nodded. "I'd like that." He said smiling at me. I walked over to him and hugged him. He squeezed me tightly. "I'll see you soon Jillian."_

"_See you soon James." I whispered. And then I followed Grandpa, Amy, and Lou out to a pickup truck. Excited and Nervous to see Heartland again._

…_..........................................................................................._

_A/N; Hi Everyone! I hope you like this story! The next chapter will be up soon, that will be Jillian's Homecoming to Heartland. _

_I'll post Characters shortly. Please Review!!!!! Tell me if you want me to continue. _


	2. Chapter 2 'Back To Heartland'

Jillian's Miracle

Chapter 2 'Back To Heartland'

A/N; Hope you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one!! I probably won't get the horses names and ages right, or the breeds right either, please forgive me!!!! (Correct me if you remember!) I probably will make up horses too. Lol.

Disclaimer: Lauren Brooke owns Heartland and all characters, except for ones I make up.

(It's still the same day)

Jillian Pov

We pulled into a gravel driveway that had a sign over it saying 'Heartland'. I smiled. Then we pulled up to a big one story brown cabin/house(using TV series house!). I looked around and there were 2 red barns and lots of fields.

We all got out and I took a deep breath of air. It felt so good to be home, _finally!_ Grandpa came around the truck and put his arm around my shoulders. "Are you happy to be here?" He asked.

I nodded a lot. "It's so good to see home again." I said still taking everything in. The door at the house opened and walked out two guys. One had short brown hair and was tall. The other had short blonde hair and he, was tall too. I recognized them as Ty and Ben.

They walked up to us standing here and they kind of stood there silently. Then the brown hair guy spoke up. "Hi I'm Ty Baldwin. I work here at Heartland and I'm Amy's boyfriend." Ty introduced himself.

"And I'm Ben Stillman, I also work here and I'm single." He smiled and I knew I liked them both already. They seemed nice. I laughed at Ben's introduction.

"I'm Jillian Fleming, I'm Amy's sister and I'm single too." I smiled at Ben and he blushed and looked down.

"Here let's get you in the house." Lou said gently guiding me towards the house. She opened the door for me and I walked in. I looked around and it seemed a bit familiar, I saw lots of pictures of Amy, Lou, Grandpa and mom. I took a deep breath.

_There wasn't any of me. A little voice said in my head. _Maybe the pain was too much for them?

"We decided that maybe you could have mom's room," Lou said. I felt surprise. "If you want it of course." Lou added.

"Of course I would want it. If you guys didn't mind." I said.

"No we wouldn't mind! You're part of this family! She would of wanted you to have it." Amy said hugging me. "We're so glad you're home."

"This might be a weird question...but after I see the whole house...can I go see the horses?" I asked hesitantly. Amy, Lou, Grandpa,James,Ben and Ty started laughing. "What?" I asked embarrassed.

"You are _so_ part this family!" Amy said smiling. I smiled back, that was a good thing.

"So let's see the house." I said.

…............................................................................................

20 minutes later.

Amy, Ben, Ty and me were walking down to the barns now. Amy, Grandpa and Lou had showed my the house, their rooms, what would be my room, the bathroom, the attic, kitchen and the living room.

Then Grandpa said we could go to the barns now.

Amy lead us all to the first barn, she opened the barn door a bit more and we all went in. About a dozen heads popped out of stalls and nickered towards Amy, Ty and Ben. We stopped at the first stall. "This is Jake, he's a draft cross horse(A/n; I don't know if they mention what Jake is...a lot of the breeds will probably be wrong, Sorry! If you know you can correct me) he's 16 years old, he's a permanent horse at Heartland." Amy said.

"Didn't mom heal horses? Like abused, neglected, traumatized horses? That's what Heartland is about right?" I asked, remembering a bit. I patted Jake's neck and he nuzzled me.

Amy and Ty smiled. "Yes she did, we still try to. Jake's owner neglected him and never cared about what shape the fence was in and he got caught up one day. Mom saw him and called the police and animal control. They let her take him to Heartland and she helped him. But now he's a permanent horse." Amy replied.

"That's so sad." I whispered. "And he still trusts all of you completely." I was amazed. This was an amazing day, I met my real family, I get to be around horses, James will still be here.

We moved on the next stall. "This is Sundance(A/N; That's his name Right?), he's my pony. Mom and I rescued him from a sale, he was going to be sold for meat. He had a terrible attitude, and he was hard to handle." Amy told me. He nuzzled her shoulder affectionately. "As you can see he's better now, he still has his moments."

"He's really pretty Amy." I said, as I held my hand out to him. He sniffed it cautiously and then licked my hand. I laughed. "I don't think I taste good Sundance."

"I think me and Ben should go and get Gypsy and Flame from the pasture." Ty said looking at Amy. Amy looked worried for a second.

"Are you sure Flame will be alright coming in?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course. I'll handle him fine." Ty assured her. She nodded and we went back to walking down the barn aisle. She introduced me to Jasmine, Sugarfoot, Red, Moochie,Star, Princess. They were a couple of horses staying here.

We were walking out of the barn when we heard shouts. "Oh no!" Amy said running around the barn. I ran after her.

"What's wrong?" I asked in fear.

"I think Flame got away from Ty! Stay back Jillian!" Amy shouted. We came around the corner of the barn and I saw a beautiful black horse running right towards us. Amy reached for his halter but he shied away.

He was coming straight at me. I froze where I was. _He's going to stop_. I thought to myself. Surely he would.

"Jillian get out of the way!" Amy shouted. But I didn't.

He kept coming on strong. He was getting too close now. "Stop!" I shouted and he slid to a stand still right in front of me. He let out a quick breath and he snorted.

He sniffed at me and I held still. After a few more sniffs, I guess he thought I wasn't dangerous and he nuzzled my shirt. I gently and slowly grabbed the lead rope.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Amy, Ty and Ben sneaking up behind the horse. Flame,I'm guessing his name was, noticed too. He gave a neigh of anger and kicked out hard with his back hoofs.

They backed off. "Okay Jillian. Flame seems to like you. He goes in the barn you just came out of, the first stall on the right. He should follow you." Ty said to me. I nodded at him to tell him I understood.

I turned towards the barn and Flame followed me like a gentle pony would. I opened his stall and he went on in. I close the door and took his lead rope and halter off, I gave him a gentle pat and slowly backed out of the stall.

Flame walked over to his hay net and started eating. I noticed Amy, Ty, Ben, Lou and Grandpa and James were all now in the barn.

"Are you alright?" Grandpa asked worried. He walked over to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. A bit shaken but fine." I said truthfully.

"I thought he wasn't going to stop! I thought he was going to run you right over." Ben said shaking his head.

"Flame has a bad past that makes him this way. He used to be a racehorse and he raced for 5 years, won lots of stakes races for his owner. Then he started losing races, and his owner beat him. Every time he lost a race or didn't run fast enough he got beaten." Amy said.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered. How could someone do that to a horse just because he didn't win? I thought sadly.

"Yeah it was sad. Then someone had animal control step in and his owner was arrested and he was sent to a rescue. But they couldn't help him, he would rear and hit people, and bite and of course run away." Ty said. "We've brought him along good so far, and he's mostly gotten out of those bad habits but today I guess we're back to square one."

"He seems to like you though Jillian." Lou said thoughtfully. Amy and her exchanged a look.

"Maybe you should try join up with him Jillian." Amy suggested. Ty looked at Amy and nodded.

"Join up?" I asked curiously.

"It's all about trust. When you're doing a join up you and the horse are in a round pen, nothing connects you two like a lead line or rope, but mostly it's like you're bound by an invisible thread. You're looking for 3 signs his inside ear pointed towards you, him blowing at the ground and him opening and closing his mouth as if he's chewing." Amy explained.

I nodded. "So should I try?" I asked.

"Yes. Now go back in and gently and slowly hook the lead to his halter and lead him right out of that end of the barn." Amy said. I went in the stall, slowly went up to him. Flame just blew a breath out of his nose like nothing happened.

I hooked the lead to his halter and I slowly led him out of the stall. Amy can up next to me all the way up to the round pen she opened the gate for us and I walked in with Flame. As soon as we were in I unsnapped the lead rope.

"Okay now send him out Jillian. Make him get away from you." Amy instructed. I flicked the lead rope at him once and he started to canter fast around the pen. "Keep him moving. Don't let him slow down."

I heard Ty's voice. I thought him say something like 'She knows what to do. Let her do it.' I smiled.

As I watched Flame canter and listened to his hoofs I was pulled into a memory.

**memory**

_I was outside this exact round pen. I was sitting next to Amy, and grandpa. In the middle was my...my mother. She was doing what I was trying to do, joining up with a horse._

_She stepped forward and the horse slowed down, she stepped back and he quickened up. A few minutes later his inside ear turned towards her, his outside ear pricked forward. _

_Her face was emotion-less right now; totally focused on the horse. He started blowing his breath towards the ground. Mom had said this was how a horse started to say he trusted you._

_Then he started opening and closing his mouth,she turned sideways and the horse slowed. And walked towards her he touched her shoulder and she turned towards the horse and rubbed between his eyes._

_She smiled. I looked at Amy and I saw awe in her eyes. I was awed too, seeing my mom join up with a horse was awesome. Almost magical. _

_**end of memory**_

I now knew what to do! I stepped towards Flame and he slowed down, I stepped back and he quickened up. I smiled, just like the memory.

He slowed more, to a trot and I flicked the lead line at him. He broke into a canter. A few minutes later his inside ear was turned towards me...the 1st sign I wanted.

I kept him going at a strong canter, watching his body the whole time. He was relaxed as if nothing surrounding him was dangerous, as if he didn't have a care.

Then the 2nd sign happened. He started blowing towards the ground, he was saying he trusted me.

I tried to keep the smile in, I was really doing it! Just like mom! But I couldn't let my attention go away from Flame.

I looked towards Flame and I almost gasped, he was opening and closing his mouth!! I turned sideways to him, just like I was supposed to.

I waited, hoping Flame would come to me. A few seconds later my hope was reality. I felt Flame touch my shoulder and I slowly turned to him and rubbed him between his eyes.

Then I turned around and walked away from him. He followed. I saw Amy, Grandpa and Lou smiling at me. "You did it Jillian!" Amy said happily.

"I did!" I said amazed. I turned around to Flame and snapped the lead back on him. "Let's take you back to your stall boy."

….......................................................................

Later in the evening....6 pm.

I was grooming Flame when I felt that someone was at the door. It was James. Flame snorted and warily backed up. "It's okay." I said gently patting his neck. Then I walked out of the stall.

"I just wanted to say I'm going to go home for the night, I'll be back tomorrow." James said to me.

"Thanks James. For everything."I said and then I hugged him.

"No problem Jillian. I'm just glad you're home with your family after all this time." James smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow and see if I can visit."

"Okay James. Talk to you tomorrow." I said. This was one of the happiest days of my life!

He nodded and then walked towards his car. I watched for a moment and then walked towards where Amy, Ty and Ben stood at the end of the barn getting ready for evening feeding. I told them I wanted to help.

I felt like I was being watched and I turned my head around but didn't see anyone. I shook it off as being paranoid and continued down the barn aisle.

Happy at home now. At Heartland.

…..........................................................................................

A/N: Hi to anyone who is reading this!!! If it's not exciting enough I'm sorry..but it will get more exciting!!! Sorry it's also short, but I want to wait til the next chapter to start the new day....So what'd you think? Review and tell me!!!! Again please correct me if you know the horse's breeds/ages....that were in the Heartland books!

For Anyone who reads Ripped Pictures(also by me) I will update that soon I promise! I've been having to do Driver's Ed driving!! lol..My teacher is awesome and he writes too—so he's been helping me and talking to me about what I can do for RP. It's very cool. Haha.

And unfortunately my dog Moe, who was a golden retriever mix, died on Monday. He was 13 almost 14 years old. He's been with my family for most of my 16 years. I miss him so much. So this chapter is dedicated to him.

But I hope you like this chapter please review! I'll be updating my stories soon if anyone is interested...and if you like horses and Twilight check out my story Racing Hearts!

R.I.P. Moe.3.

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	3. Chapter 3 'Calls'

Jillian's Miracle

Chapter 3 'Calls'

Thursday, September 14th, 2009---9am

Jack Bartlett Pov

I sighed. I was sitting in my easy chair, thinking about my daughter, Marion. Seeing Jillian again would of made Marion so happy, it nearly killed her when Jillian was taken.

Amy had taken Jillian out to the barn to work with Flame again. I smiled when I thought of that, Amy had her mother's gift and was teaching Jillian how to work with Flame. But Jillian obviously had Marion's gift too, the way that horse responded to her was amazing.

Amy wanted to put Flame completely in Jillian's care. Ty, Lou and I all agreed on that last night while Ben showed Jillian the rest of the farm.

I heard the phone ringing and went to answer it. "Heartland, Jack Bartlett speaking." I said.

"Jack! It's Grace Forster, I got your message last night..is something wrong?" Grace asked.(a/n; I'll explain how they know each other in this chapter)

"I have some good news Grace." I said taking a deep breath.

"Yes Jack?" Grace encouraged.

"Jillian's been found." I told her. "Alive." I added.

"Oh Jack! That's great! How is she? Is she back at Heartland? Did her kidnapper get caught?" Grace threw out lots of questions.

"She's great. She's is at Heartland with us, right now she's out in the barns with Amy and them. And no her kidnapper did not get caught." I replied.

"Oh! So she's still loving horses huh?" Grace asked, and I heard a smile.

"Yeah..after all these years, she still had the love for them." I said and I had a smile on my face.

"Wait until I tell Wyatt! He'll be so happy!" Grace said.

"Maybe..you and the family could come out and see her." I suggested.

"Yeah..maybe we could...I'll have to talk to Wyatt about it. We have a cattle drive in a few weeks but other than that I think we could ask Ross, Dallas and Pepper to watch over the cows and horses." Grace said, I heard a door open and close on her end of the line and I heard other voices. "That's Wyatt and Brynna now—I'm going to tell them and I'll call you back Jack."

"Alright bye Grace." I said.

"Bye Jack." Grace said hanging up, I went to the refrigerator and started to get food for breakfast.

…...................................................................................................................................................

Jillian Pov-back to 7am...

"Jillian.." I heard someone whisper my name. It sounded like Amy.

I opened my eyes and saw Amy standing above me. "You said you wanted me to wake you up when I went to the barn." Amy said. I sat up.

"Yeah, thanks Amy. I want to see how you guys do things around here and see Flame." I said swinging my legs off the bed and standing up.

"I brought you some clothes of mine, you seem to be about the same size. Lou will probably take you shopping later on." Amy said. "The bathroom is down the hall if you want to take a shower."

"I think I will if that's okay." I said.

"It's fine Jillian—the towels are in the closet, so are the wash cloths." Amy told me.

"Thanks Amy..Should I meet you out at the barn?" I asked.

"Yeah that'd be fine. I'll be in Flame's barn when you're done." Amy replied, leaving.

…................................................................................................................................................

15 minutes later

I got out of the shower and got dressed and brushed out my hair. It felt so nice not to have to worry about anything, to be careless.

I walked out of the bathroom and I put on the socks. What shoes would I wear?

As if Lou had read my mind she walked into the hallway where I was standing and held out a pair of boots. "These are boots that don't fit me. I looked at the shoes you had on and they're the same size, and since I know you'll be working with the horses, I thought you would need them." Lou said handing them to me.

"Thanks Lou!" I gasped.

"No problem." Lou smiled.

"You guys are so nice to me. I'm so glad to be back home." I said hugging Lou. She looked kind of surprised but she hugged me back.

"We're glad to have you back." Lou said walking with me to the kitchen.

"Good morning Grandpa." I gave him a hug. It made him smile.

"Morning Jillian." Grandpa said. "Amy's waiting for you out in the barn. I'll be cooking breakfast in awhile so why don't you go work with Flame for awhile?"

"Okay Grandpa." I said waving to Lou and Grandpa as I walked out the door. I saw Ben pushing an empty wheelbarrow towards the first barn(the barn Flame is in) and I ran to catch up with him. "Ben!"

Ben turned around and smiled at me as I ran up next to him. "Morning Jillian, you're up early." Ben commented.

"Morning Ben, and yeah I'm used to waking up early." I said walking into the barn. "So..what are you doing?"

"Well I'm going to muck out the horses stalls once they eat and are turned out." Ben said.

"Oh. Will you teach me how to muck out a stall?" I asked.

"Sure." Ben laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"It's just that no one really asks how to learn to muck out stalls, it's considered a horrible chore." Ben said walking down the barn aisle with me. We saw Amy and Ty carry out feed buckets.

"You want some help?" I asked Amy and Ty.

"Sure, you can feed Jasmine, Jake and Flame if you want." Ty suggested.

"Okay." I said. Ty handed me three buckets of three different colors.

"Blue is for Jasmine, Green for Jake, and Red for Flame." Ty said. I smiled.

"Red for Flame..that's pretty funny." I said shaking my head. I grabbed the blue bucket first because Jasmine was the closest to me. "Hey Jasmine...Come on girl let's get your feed." I said hooking the bucket up for her.

I then grabbed the green bucket for Jake. I opened the door to Jake's stall and Jake backed up for me while I dumped his feed.

I backed out of the stall smiling and grabbed Flame's bucket and heading towards his stall. Flame was pawing his door and tossing his head impatiently. "Flame! Cut that out!" I said shaking my head.

Flame stopped the pawing but he still was tossing his head a bit. I opened his door and he crowded me. I pushed him back with my shoulder and dumped his feed for him and then walking out of the stall.

"Okay everyone is fed." Amy informed me. "How about I show you the office, and some of the horses we've treated?"

"Okay." I agreed, eagerly following Amy.

…......................................................................................................................................................

Now let's see what's going on in Darton, Nevada....on Riverbend Ranch! It's later on in the day.. 4pm.

Sam Pov

"Samantha!" I heard my Gram calling my name from the house. I was in the barn with Tempest and Jake. I was grooming Tempest and Jake was talking to me.

"Go ahead and see what your Gram wants Brat, I'll groom Tempest." Jake said, Jake and I had recently started dating about 6 months ago and although he still called me Brat he was a lot nicer.

"Be right back." I said leaving the barn. I ran up to the house and into the kitchen. "Did you need something Gram?" I asked, when I saw my dad, Brynna(with Cody) and my Gram sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sit down Sam." My father told me and I did.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"Nothing's wrong." My Gram said. "Do you remember your 3rd cousin from Virginia, named Jack? He's my cousin."

I tried to remember and the word that popped up was 'Heartland'. "All I can remember is Heartland." I said embarrassed. Gram smiled.

"That's good dear. Jack owns a ranch called Heartland." Gram told me. "He has two granddaughters—well three actually."

"Amy and Lou right?" I asked, not remembering a third girl. I had met Jack and his daughter and his 2 granddaughters when I was 10.

"Yes. Let me explain, Jillian was kidnapped when she was five years old and hadn't been found when you went there...."My dad answered.

"What happened?" I asked in fear.

"She was found last night. Alive, and she came back home to Heartland. Jack called me today and maybe thought it would be nice for us to come and see her." My Gram said, Gram told me a bit more about her and what was happening since last night.

"Are we?" I loved the idea of going to Virginia....but what about Jake?

"Yes, we're leaving tomorrow. Pepper, Dallas and Ross will run the ranch, some of the Elys will help them after school. We'll be gone until Sunday, I've already told Maxine, so she'll tell your teachers and get your homework." Brynna replied.

"Awesome!" I said smiling. "Can I tell Jake?"

"Sure." Brynna and my Gram smiled. My dad shook his head trying to hide his smile. I ran out the door towards the barn and ran towards Tempest's stall.

"So what's up Brat?" Jake asked, not even looking up from brushing Tempest as I entered the stall.

"I'm going to Virginia!" I squealed. Jake looked shocked.

"Why?" Jake asked curiously. I explained everything to Jake and he was amazed. "They found her after ten years?"

"Yes! And I'm going to see her." I said excitedly. "Jake will you take care of Tempest for me? Just come over and groom her? Maybe pony her with Ace or something?" I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could.

"You know I can't say no to you." Jake said leaning in and kissing me.

"Thanks Jake!" I smiled as Jake put his arms around me. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You two should really get a room." We both turned around to Jen and Darrell standing in the barn aisle. Jen was rolling her eyes and Darrell had a smug smile on his face.

I quickly filled in Jen on the details and she same as me, was excited. "You're going to Virginia! That's awesome." Jen said. "It's also awesome that you get to see your cousin you never met!" Jen added quickly.

"I think it'll also be a good photography opportunity too. Heartland, the ranch Jack owns? They save horses, as Gram says they say 'healing horses'. Marion, Jack's daughter, started it when she came back to America years ago,taking in abused and neglected horses, they also treat horses for simple problems like fears or behavioral problems..Wouldn't it be amazing to get shots of them working with the horses? Oh what a story!" I said pretty excited now.

Jen laughed at me. "Always in reporter mode." Jen joked.

"Just think! They're working miracles with horses and then they get their own miracle, a missing sister/granddaughter returns after 10 years! It would be an amazing article, even though I know Mr. Blair would never let me publish it." I sighed, it didn't have anything to do with Darton High so we couldn't put it in the Darton Newspaper.

"You could always write a story for the Riverbend, Three Ponies, Deer Path and Gold Dust Ranch Newspaper." Jen suggested smiling.

"What is that?" I asked giggling.

"You could write a story for us!" Jen giggled at me. "I mean you could ask her questions like a real interview and talk to her family about Heartland and their search for Jillian!"

"You guys would really read that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sure I would." Jake said smiling at me.

Jen nodded her agreement and Darrell spoke up. "I would read it too Sam." Darrell was having one of his few serious moments.

"Then I'll ask lots of questions while I'm there and take lots of pictures for you guys!" I agreed to the idea excitedly.

"Maybe you should get back to grooming Tempest since you'll be gone for the rest of the weekend." Jake suggested handing me a brush and I spent the rest of the afternoon with my three best friends and my horse.

…................................................................................................................................................................................................

Jillian Pov—3pm

I had just got done joining up with Flame again when two cars pulled up next to the first barn. I clipped the lead rope onto his halter and started leading him back to the barn, I walked him into his freshly cleaned stall—cleaned by me earlier—and took his halter off.

It was fun taking care of Flame, learning everything about horses I had forgotten in the years I was gone.

"Jillian!" I heard Amy shout and I walked out of Flame's stall then left the barn. I saw her standing next to a girl with curly dark hair and a boy with blonde hair. "Do you remember Matt and Soraya?"

Two younger faces popped up in my mind, a blonde boy and a curly hair girl. I smiled. "Yeah I do."

Soraya looked like she wanted to cry and she threw her arms around me. "Oh we're so glad you're back!"

I put my arms around Soraya too. "Me too." I mumbled. Soraya let me go and then hugged Amy.

"This is such a miracle! Amy your mom would have been so happy!" Soraya wiped her eyes.

Matt gave me a smile. I gave him a shy smile back, I mean I could remember a bit about both of them, but not too much.

I heard Ty and Ben call for Amy to help bring 2 horses in and Soraya followed her, leaving me and Matt standing there, kind of awkwardly.

"Excuse me." I said and walked back to Flame's stall, to groom him a bit. I didn't want to be rude but that was really awkward just standing there. A minute later Flame spooked and I turned to see what had spooked him. Matt was standing at the stall door.

"I heard you joined up with him last night." Matt said, watching Flame.

I nodded. "I did and it was pretty amazing to me. I just got done doing it again before you and Soraya came."

"Amy and Ty have been having so many problems with him. I'm glad someone was able to really reach him." Matt gave me a brilliant smile. "Amy told Soraya that she thinks you might be able to try to ride him soon."

My face lit up. "Really? Amy said that?" Matt nodded. "Wow. Riding. Wouldn't she herself want to ride first?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Matt suggested just as Amy, Soraya, Ty and Ben walked up next to Matt.

"Ask who what?" Amy asked, curious. I looked down, should I really be asking all this when I just got back?

"I told her what you told Soraya about her and Flame." Matt answered Amy.

Amy smiled. "Oh. Do you think you would be up to it Jillian?"

I bit my lip. "I thought you would want to do it first."

"Well he responds to you the best and you've been making great progress with him, it'd only be sensible to put you up on him when he's ready." Amy shrugged. I silently shouted with happiness inside me. "Of course we would have to start you out on someone calmer to get you riding again, so you're ready riding wise for him."

"When can I start?" I asked, excited. Then I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Wow, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking for so much when I just got back!"

Amy frowned and came into the stall. "Jillian! You can ask for anything you want, and everything we're suggesting to you we want to help you with. We want you to be a part of the family again and we want you to have a normal life as much as you can. In this family, riding and horses are normal."

"Thanks Amy." I gave her a quick hug.

Then Ben spoke up. "Let's get her started today."

Amy and I both looked at him. "What?"

"Let's go for a trail ride in one of the pastures. A small one, we could put her on Gypsy, she's been a beginners horse forever Amy and she was just sent here for her trailer fear, so Jillian wouldn't be in any danger. We could all ride." Ben replied.

Amy threw up her hands. "Oh what the heck, let's ask grandpa and make sure it's okay."

1o minutes later with permission from Grandpa, we started grabbing horses out of their stalls. Ben helped me get Gypsy out of her stall and put her in cross-ties. "The brushes are right in the tack room." Ben told me. I nodded and went to grab some.

Gypsy was beautiful bay mare, with a white blaze running down her face. "She's pretty tall, I know, that's the Thoroughbred coming out in her. She's half Thoroughbred, half Quarter horse, they're called Appendix Quarter horses." Ben said from behind me, where he was grooming Red, his horse.

"How many hands is she?" I remembered a bit of horse terms, plus over the years I had read many horse books.

"16.1hands."

"Wow. The tallest horse I've ever rode-that I remember-is Illusion, James horse. He was about 15.3hands."

"Well she's not much taller. It might seem a bit different when you're on her, but she'll give you a good ride." Ben bent down to clean out Red's hooves and I hesitantly grabbed a hoof pick.

"How is she with her feet?" I asked Ben, he looked back at me with a smile.

"She's really good, I promise. A total sweetheart, not a mean bone in her body."

"If you say so." I bent down and asked her to pick up her front hoof, she lifted it as soon as I touched her hoof. It was as easy to pick the rest of them. Ben walked towards me now with a western saddle, a blanket and a bridle.

"Gypsy is mainly ridden western, some English but she's pretty comfortable with western so we're going with that." Ben told me, sitting the tack on a stall door. "Plus you'll be way more comfortable riding this way."

Ben grabbed the blanket first and handed it to me. "Put it up on her back." I put it up on Gypsy's back and smoothed it as much as I could. "A little bit farther up." Ben showed me how far to put it up on Gypsy. "Then we get the saddle and put it on her gently."

I grabbed the saddle-which was kind of heavy- and lifted it towards her back. "Here, remember when you're going to put a western saddle on to put the girth on the saddle seat and hook the right stirrup on the horn, that way neither will get stuck under the saddle when you're putting it up. Plus it's way easier for you."

"Thanks Ben." Wow, I had a lot to learn again before I would be ready for Flame.

"Don't worry, it won't take that long to learn it all again." Ben said as if reading my thoughts.

I smiled. "I hope not because I really would love to ride Flame."

Finally all our horses were tacked up. I mounted up all by myself-I was totally proud of myself!-and rode between Amy and Ben. I felt a bit tense and nervous, I knew I shouldn't be-the horses could sense it- but what if I messed up? Or Gypsy took off or bucked me off?

After a few minutes, I found myself relaxing in the saddle. I felt confident that Gypsy was really a nice horse and wouldn't take off or buck me. Ben smiled over at me.

"You're doing great. A lot better than I did when I first rode after years."

I gave him a big smile back. "Thanks, I guess it's just that I have a really good horse putting up with me and making me look good."

Ben shook his head. "It's not just Gypsy. Your form is good, you're looking like a natural, like you never left the saddle."

I blushed. "I don't think I rode much when I was little, so I don't know how I would be good."

Amy looked over. "We rode alright, lots of times. Mostly in the round pen with Mom or Grandpa watching us, but it was riding nonetheless. Mom always said we were good, but I think she was a little biased."

I felt a lump in my throat at the mention of our mother. "Amy, could you tell me about her?"

Instantly there was a silence among the riders. Amy took a deep breath, "What would you like to know?"

"Anything." I said, sounding kind of desperate. "Tell me stories about her, what she used to do, what you and her used to do. What she was like. What our family was like while I was gone."

"Well, I already told you how she died, saving Spartan, a neglected horse. Soraya and I had went riding, I was going to show her the beautiful stallion the Martins(I think that was their last name, I don't have the first book with me so I can't check!) had. When we got there, no one was there, they had left and left behind was Spartan. They left him in a dark barn without food or water, because they had stolen him."

"Anyways, we ride back and it's raining horribly, with lightning and thunder. I tell mom about Spartan and beg her to go up and get him, so we go." Amy's voice started to crack a bit. "We get him into our trailer and we're driving back, we hear a horrible crack and a tree fell on the car. Killing her and putting me in a short coma."

"Oh, Amy, I'm so sorry. That must have been terrible for everyone." I put my hand to my heart, which feels like it's breaking. I wish I had gotten to see our mom again.

"It was, but we got through it, we're still getting through it." Amy gave me a little smile and everyone was still silent.

"She was a great person, your mom, Jillian." Ty started. "She was incredibly patient with the horses and amazing with horses. I never saw her get angry at any horse-or person-and she never turned away any horse. She always helped." I could see Ty give Amy's hand a quick squeeze.

Soraya and Matt told their own stories, some of them very funny and happy. "Wow, I just wish I could of seen her, before she died." I told everyone.

"She would have been so happy to see you again. Grandpa says that she was depressed after you got taken away, I was only five at the time too, so I don't remember much."

"What about our dad, Amy?" I asked and suddenly there was the silence again.

"He left when we were 3 and Lou was 11." Amy's voice had turned cold.

"And he never came back? Did he ever know I was missing?"

Amy shrugged. "Not to my knowledge."

"Oh." Feeling a bit sad about it, I mean I didn't have my mother and now I didn't have a father either. Stop! I silently shouted at myself. You have two sisters and a grandfather that really cares about you and loves you, look at the good, not the bad.

Amy looked at her watch. "I think we should head back now, it's about time to feed for the evening."

Really? That much time had gone? "What time is it?"

"5PM." Amy replied. A two hour ride? Wow!

So then we all turned our horses back towards the barn and rode back together.

…...............................................................................................................................................................................................

Friday, September 15th, 2009. Tomorrow Afternoon-Virginia-3PM-Jillian Pov. (Maybe I should say Amy is allowed to skip school for these few days, then on Monday, back to school!)

I tried to hold back a yawn as I sat on a fence rail, watching Ben take Red over jumps in the small ring Heartland had. I had tossed and turned all night, terrifying images coming in and out of my dreams, which had made me very restless.

Ben and Red together, were simply amazing. They were such a team, such a pair, they were like one. I mean I knew from the start they had a strong bond, but apparently it was way stronger than I thought. Ben rode over to me, with the biggest smile I had ever seen, on his face.

"So, what do you think?" Ben patted Red's neck affectionately.

"I think it was truly amazing, Ben. I mean you and Red together are like one, I've never seen anyone ride like that."

If it was really possible, Ben's smile got bigger. "You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean he responds to you so well and you have the exact touch he needs."

"Well, Red and I have been a team for awhile. We've had some rough times together but we got through them."

I jumped down from the fence rail and gave Red a quick kiss on the cheek. "Want me to help you cool him out?"

"Sure. He doesn't look too bad, though." Ben took the saddle and blanket off, sitting in on a rail. Then I handed him Red's halter and he took the bridle off, replacing it with Red's halter. We walked out of the ring and walked into the pasture we had rode in to cool Red out.

"So are you going to start school on Monday?" Ben asked.

"That's what Grandpa says. My morning will be tests to see what level I'm at so they can see if I'm at my grade level, then we'll plan out my schedule."

"Can I ask you questions about what happened?" Ben asked hesitantly. I nodded. "Did you study or get home schooled while you were with him?"

I nodded, again. "I did. Remy says I'm advanced."

"Why didn't you ask Jack if you could just stay home schooled and get your GED when you turn 16?"

"Well, I've never been to a regular high school with kids. I want that experience, getting up in the morning, getting ready for school...taking the bus, taking classes with other kids my age, having lunch in school. I know it sounds crazy but I want to have that experience."

"I don't think it's too crazy." Ben smiled. "Except the school lunch thing." Ben wrinkled his nose, like in disgust.

"Why are you disgusted?" I asked, laughing.

Ben shook his head smiling. "If you're going to go to high school, one thing you should learn is that no student likes school lunches!"

I frowned in confusion. "Really? Why not? Do they taste bad?"

"Yeah, they do. They suck. Take my advice and pack a lunch."

"The first day, I'm buying." I tell him stubbornly.

Ben shook his head. "You'll learn, my dear young friend, you'll learn."

I grinned. "Well thanks for the advice my very old friend."

Ben pretended to be offended. "I'm not old!"

"You're like, 30."

Ben's jaw drops open. "I am not! I'm like—18!"

I see Red is cooled out now and suggest we go back to the barn. Once we get back in, I heard a loud whinny, as I look up I see Flame with his head over his stall door. I felt surprise and happiness, he was whinnying to me?

Ty came out of the feed room and handed me a lead. "I think Flame wants to go outside. I figured I'd leave that to you, he goes in the pasture next to the one we rode in."

I nodded and headed towards Flame. Flame seemed eager to get out of his stall, he must be tired of being in there. I hooked his lead to his halter and opened his stall door, Flame walked out calmly and followed me like a gentleman all the way down to the pasture. But as soon as he was loose, he was kicking and running around, letting his energy out.

I heard a car coming up the drive and saw it was Grandpa, who had 'gone to run errands' , but wouldn't tell anyone where he was going or let anyone go with him. I ran up to the car as it parked and stopped beside Ben.

"Who's that?" I asked, curious of the four people getting out of the car with Grandpa.

"I have no clue." Ben answered. Ty walked up behind us holding a halter.

"Who's that?" Ty asked, I looked at him and shrugged.

"We have no clue." I told him. Grandpa noticed us and so did the people with him. Grandpa lead them towards us with a smile.

"Jillian! There you are, I have some people for you to meet." Grandpa said, there was a man with auburn hair with his arm around a woman-I'm assuming his wife-with red hair, a girl looking to be my age with auburn hair(his daughter?) and a woman with gray hair. "This is my cousin Grace Forster, her son Wyatt, her daughter-in-law Brynna and her granddaughter Samantha."

I couldn't remember any of them, I bit my lip desperately trying to think of them, if I had ever met them. "Grace is my cousin. You've never met her. So don't worry about trying to remember her." Grandpa gave me a sympathetic smile.

Grace came over and gave me a hug. "It's so nice for you to be back. And it's so nice to finally meet you!"

"You too." I said giving her a hug back. After we got through introductions and hugs...Ty and Amy(who had just gotten home with Lou from the feed store) agreed to give Sam, Wyatt, Brynna and Grace a tour. The rest of us tagged along.

I noticed Sam held a camera in her hand and was lifting every so often as if to take a picture, but she wasn't. I walked up next to her. "So you like taking pictures?"

Sam smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm on my school newspaper at home and I just thought it would be nice to write an article about this place and your family. And you. I mean I couldn't publish it with our school newspaper but just for fun."

"About us? Really?" I asked.

"Yep. I mean you guys are working miracles with horses and then you get your own. You. Coming home."

I blushed. She thought it was a miracle I was home? Well okay, maybe it was kind of amazing...but a miracle? "Well I wouldn't call it a miracle."

Sam gave me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, am I making you embarrassed? I know how it is for everyone to be like 'Omg you lived it's a miracle!'. Well kind of, when I was 11 I had a colt named Blackie and we had an accident where I fell and he accidentally kicked me in the head...They weren't sure if I was going to live."

A gasp came out of my mouth. "Really?"

Sam nodded. "My dad sent me away to live with my aunt in San Francisco for 2 years, then finally I came home. So I know how it is."

I really liked Sam, liked her even more after what she told me, but she seemed really nice and loved horses, I could see us becoming good friends. "Well I for one am for your idea." I gave Sam a smile.

"Thanks because I'll want to interview you later." Sam laughed and I joined her. Grandpa walked up beside me and gave us a smile.

"You girls are certainly looking like you're having fun."

"We are Grandpa and Sam has this great idea. She's a journalist on her school newspaper back home and she wants to write a story on us-for fun-and the farm. That would be alright wouldn't it?" I asked, putting my arm around Grandpa's.

Grandpa gave Sam a big smile. "I think it's a great idea, Sam. Take as many pictures as you like and you can ask as many questions as you want."

"Thanks Jack." Sam lifted her camera and the first picture she took was of Amy and Ty showing Wyatt, Grace and Brynna the round pen where we worked the horses in.

"That's where we do the join up." I told her.

Sam looked at me for a moment and I thought I should explain a join up. "Do you want me to explain a join up?"

"Yes, please. When we do the questions I can ask about what Heartland does."

"You'll have to ask Amy and Ty about other things, the other thing I really know about right now is the join up." I said to her as we walked down to the pastures with everyone.

As we got to Flame's pasture, he came running up to the gate, neighing. Sam took a picture of him as he pressed up against the gate. "Who's that?" Sam asked, taking another picture.

"That's Flame." I smiled then frowned as I explained his past. "He's a Thoroughbred, used to be racehorse, was abused by his owner when he started losing races, then animal control sent him to rescue, but they couldn't help him so they sent him to Heartland, where he is getting better about things."

"But only until Jillian came back, she's been amazing with him. The horse really likes her and she can do practically anything with him, she's joined up with him at least twice." Grandpa added.

Sam smiled. "I definitely will have to get a picture of you two together."

"I'll definitely like that." I said, giving Flame a pat on his shoulder. He rubbed his head on my arm. "None of that now!" I laughed.

When we finished the tour, Sam asked everyone about her idea. They loved it so then Sam asked everyone working/living at Heartland to get together for a group picture before she started asking questions.

As all of us stood together and smiled for the camera, I truly felt like I did belong here and that I was a part of the family.

…...............................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N: Hi Readers! It's been awhile since I put out a chapter for this, so if you liked this story I hope you're happy about this chapter :) and I hope you like it. I'll try to update this more because I like this cross-over but I have like 7 other stories I have to update too. :/

Anyways I hope you like it, please review! It'd seriously make my day.

QuinnandSeth'sgirl15


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note!

Hey everyone! It's me, sorry I haven't updated lately. I'm working on Juliet's Moon, This Is My Life, Bree's Challenge and Rescuing Me and hoping to get them all posted within the next few days. Then Racing Hearts, Ripped Pictures, Jillian's Miracle, Savannah's Journey, will be updated.

I know I probably won't get any of them up tonight so I wanted to post this for all my readers and tell you guys that I WILL update within the next few days. I would say tomorrow but I'm going to Rockstar Energy Drink Mayhem Festival tomorrow from like 11:30AM, to like probably 12AM, at least. So I dunno if I will update tomorrow after I get home.

But hey, I got something for my readers if they're interested. I made a website for myself, with a blog, and for other stories I can't post on fanfiction, so if you wanna check it out here it is!

http:/ rippedpictures . webs . com (without the spaces)

I think I'll also start posting updates on there about my stories on FF, so you can check for when I'll update if it's been awhile. I made a forum so I can post when I'll update my stories. And I might just put some sneak peeks into stories on there. Not sure yet. And if you guys have any ideas or suggestions for a story? Put it on my Ideas section of the forum!

So don't worry, the update won't be too far away, I promise. I'm thinking Bree's Challenge/This Is My Life will be first. They both already have 5 pages of writing.

Thanks for reading! And thank you everyone who reviewed on my stories! I APPRECIATE them! And loved them! Thanks!

From: QuinnandSeth'sgirl15

PS: Rescuing Me Fans, vote on my poll on my FF profile about Lily and Taylor's age difference, if you'd like. I'd love your opinion!


End file.
